Love or Lust
by Sunnygirl40
Summary: Nina Fletcher has always been shy and reserved until she meets Paul. Together they must face the challenges of him becoming a werewolf. Then a vampire shows a sudden interest in Nina. Okay I suck at sumarries R&R pleazzzz
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_The summer sun slid slowly down ending the perfect day. She turned Stephen and leaned her head on his warm shoulder relishing in the moment. "I'm going to miss this," she whispered sadly slipping her hand into Stephen's. Stephen looked at her sadly and smiled weakly. _

_ "I'm going to miss you Violet," he replied leaning down for a tender kiss…_

"Nina! Hello are you even listening to me," a frustrated voice yelled waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked looking up from my journal.

"In la la land again I see," Julia laughed. Julia was my closest friend at La Push High school. She was pretty much my sister since I lived with her during the week. I really lived in Seattle with my father. He was a heroin addict and was in and out of rehab so during the school week I stayed in La Push. "It's time to get to school," she said rolling her eyes.

"Oh school of course," I replied. I gathered my pens and journal stuffing them into my backpack. Julia walked out the door and I followed reluctantly passing the mirror in the foyer.

My white blonde wavy hair was pulled back into a pony tail. My eyes were gray and framed by a little mascara. My skin was pale compared to everyone else on La Push. If there had to be one word to describe me, Nina Fletcher, it would be average. I longed to be like the girls in my novels alluring, mysterious and beautiful. I had realized long ago this was all there was for me and I should be thankful. I didn't really think I was ugly just plain.

I climbed into Julia's jeep and grabbed my journal prepared to write.

_"I'm going to miss you Violet," he replied leaning down for a tender kiss. His warm lips found hers and they connected easily, naturally. _

Julia snatched away my journal and whined. "Nina do you always have to be writing your stories?" Julia asked annoyed.

"What else would I do?" I asked giving her a look letting her know it was a rhetorical question. She sighed and pulled into the school parking lot. I braced myself for a long day of school and stepped out of the car.

La Push High school was small but it still had a social totem pole. There were the popular's, jocks, nerds, drama club, band geeks, emos and crack heads. I didn't really fit in anywhere but I made do. I had always been envious of the popular girls. They had money, looks and boys. Yes they defiantly had the boys wrapped around there fingers. I knew though that among them were all rich snobs. It didn't make sense why boys liked them. They were just sluts with hollow brains and no hearts. I shook my head smiling and remembered why I was glad I wasn't them.

"I'll see you at lunch Nina," Julia called running off into the school. I followed but slower heading to my first class Honors English 3. It was my favorite class besides my creative writing class. I quickened my pace when I noticed the clock. My morning went by slowly and lunch was the usual chatter between Julia and me. When I walked in I saw the first of the posters for prom. I had dreamed about having the perfect prom with my very own prince charming since I was a little girl. I knew better now but I still liked to dream.

"Okay so who do you think the hottest boy is at school?" Julia asked me nibbling on a carrot. I shrugged and grabbed one of her chips.

"I don't really pay attention," I replied and she rolled her eyes. "What about you? Who is your latest crush," I asked.

"Paul Monroe," she said theoretically fanning herself. I looked over at him and had to agree with Julia. He was a senior a year older than the both of us. He had shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes. He had green eyes that looked mischievous. He had a very muscular figure. He had a smirk on his face and a very pretty girl was sitting on his lap laughing. "I have a thing for bad boys," Julia laughed.

"He is gorgeous. I don't blame you," I laughed with her and we both sighed. The bell rang and I jumped up and ran to my next class P.E. I was horrible at sports but P.E. was required. During P.E I had Paul on my mind. He had a reputation at school. He was your classic bad boy dating a different girl every week. I was pretty sure he even had a motorcycle. I was pulled out of my reverie when a volleyball hit me in the head. I blushed and tried to pay closer attention.

The rest of the day I tried to stay focused on my classes but I didn't succeed. If I wasn't thinking about Paul I was thinking about my story. My fingers itched to grab my pen and continue Violet and Stephen's passionate kiss. I had been writing stories since I was in fifth grade. I loved to write especially romance novels but I could never finish them. My mom called it writers block. Once everything was resolved I didn't know how to have an awesome ending. The bell rang signaling that it was time for my last class of the day study hall. I smiled shoving my books in my locker all except my journal.

I walked in and found a seat near the back where I could concentrate. I got out my journal and began writing.

_His warm lips found hers and they connected easily, naturally. Stephen's hands cradled Violets face as the kiss grew more intense. Violet felt her tears running down her cheeks and tasted them on her lips. Stephen pulled back breathless and…_

There was a loud bang and the teacher looked up from her desk. Then the fire alarm went off and students plugged their ears. The teacher herded us out the door and we walked briskly through the halls. I didn't see anything sign of a fire but then I smelled the smoke. My heart started to race and I hoped no one would be hurt.

When we were all outside Julia came running towards me. I hugged her glad she was safe. She looked really scared and on the verge of tears.

"Do you know what happened?" I asked concerned.

"I heard some boys were messing around in the chem lab and accidently started a fire," she said her eyes roaming over the crowd.

"Isn't that the right next to the room with all the prom stuff?" I asked. Julia just nodded and motioned for me to look behind me.

"I think it was Paul and his friends," she said sadly. The principle was yelling at Paul and his friend Caleb. They didn't seem to be bothered.

"Still got a thing for bad boys?" I asked Julia trying lighten the mood. She shook her head. Mrs. Ming the assistant stepped up with a microphone. The fire trucks pulled in and began spraying down the school.

"Testing," Mrs. Ming said tapping the microphone. "Uhh…, boys and girls there was a fire in the chemistry lab. It is under control now but we have a slight problem. All the preparations for prom were destroyed." There were a few gasps from girls in the audience including myself. "So we may have to cancel prom." Now all the girls were gasping and somewhere in the crowd I heard someone crying. "Unless someone will step up and put in some hard work." I looked around and sighed no one was going to step up.

I stepped reluctantly forward. "I'll help Mrs. Ming," I said quietly. She smiled at me and motioned for me to follow.

"Oh bless you Nina!" she exclaimed but her expression hardened when we reached Paul. Mr. Green our principle looked up and put on a forced smile.

"Oh good we found you some help Mr. Monroe," I looked up startled.

"What?" Paul yelled.

"Since you claim you started the fire and not Caleb you can help by putting on prom with Nina here," Mr. Green said sternly. Paul started to protest but Mr. Green stopped him. "The prom means a lot too many people and if you don't want me to involve the police you will help," Mr. Green said with finality. I frowned and cursed myself for volunteering in the first place.

Paul looked at me menacingly and I wanted to crawl under a rock. "I'm glad that's settled. Mrs. Ming will give you the rest of the details." He walked away quickly and I heard Paul sigh angrily.

"This way," she motioned to the recreation building. I walked quickly while Paul lagged behind mumbling to himself. When we reached the recreation building Mrs. Ming stepped inside. She rummaged through a drawer and brought out a huge stack of papers.

"Alrighty there is lot you need to accomplish in a month. You need a theme, tickets, location, DJ, caterer and decorations. You also need to advertise at school like make flyers and posters." She continued to ramble on and again I wished I hadn't said anything. I looked Paul and he was glancing at his watch repeatedly. I suddenly became extremely angry with him. This was his fault and now we were stuck together. When she was done she handed us both boxes and shooed us out.

I walked out pushing past Paul walking to Julia's car. I tripped over my own feet and the papers were flung onto the ground. I blushed and groaned turning to see if Paul had seen me. He had and he had a huge smirk on his face. I stood up and brushed off the dirt fumbling to grab the papers.

"Here allow me," Paul said gently lifting me up. He didn't let go of me at first just being near him made me dizzy. I shook my head and blushed. He released me and I hurriedly grabbed the rest of the papers.

"I guess I should officially introduce myself I'm Paul Monroe," he said smiling and flexing his bicep. I looked at his outstretched hand and shook it hesitantly.

"Nina Fletcher," I whispered removing my hand from his. He smirked and ran his eyes up and down my body. I stepped back from him slowly. He was slightly intimidating.

He stepped closer to me. "You don't have to be afraid I won't bite." My anger peaked again as he reached for my arm.

"Stop!" I yelled yanking my arm away. He looked confused which made me even angrier.

"I don't know who you think you are but I don't care. We have to work together on prom which I can tell you don't care about," I fumed.

"Your right I don't care about prom. Only the girls do. The guys just use it as an excuse to get laid," he screamed back at me.

"Not all guys think like jerks," I yelled. Paul stepped closer to me and I could feel his anger rolling off him but I didn't flinch.

"So your calling me a jerk?" he yelled his face red with anger. I swallowed hard and continued.

"Yes," I said simply crossing my arms. This seemed to send him over the edge and he turned mounting his bike. The engine roared and he zoomed off. I let out a huge gust of air. What just happened? I never got angry like that. Paul Monroe knew how to push his buttons but maybe I knew how to push his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day at school girls kept coming up to me and thanking me for "saving prom". Julia was so excited about me working with Paul. I felt really bad for what I said to Paul yesterday. I planned to apologize today but he didn't show. During study hall I worked on making flyers. I was sitting on the floor in the recreation center listening to Pretty Girl Rock by Keri Hilson. I started singing as I cut out construction paper.

I didn't hear the door open and I screamed when a warm hand touched my shoulder. I turned around a saw Paul looking concerned. I stood up quickly and flushed red embarrassed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," Paul said smirking. I readied myself to reply with a smart comment but I stopped myself.

"Where were you all day?" I asked sitting down by the flyers. He shrugged and sat down next to me. Even when we were sitting down he was still way taller than me. It was silent for a moment and I worked up the nerve to apologize.

"I'm sorry about what I said yesterday Paul," I confessed. He looked at me strangely.

"For what?" he asked.

"For calling you a jerk," I replied.

"Oh that. You don't need to apologize I know what I am," he replied shrugging. I started to protest but he put his fingers to my lips. I sighed against his finger and he stiffened. He quickly pulled back his finger and stood up.

"Maybe we should look into a caterer," Paul suggested.

"I was thinking of _Bella Italia_," I replied. Paul nodded and walked out the door. I ran after him.

"Where are you going?"

"Aren't we gonna go to the caterer?" he asked.

"I don't have a car," I replied.

"We'll take my bike," he shrugged. I froze and started to shake my head. "Come on Nina! I won't let you get hurt," I shook my head again. He stepped closer to me and looked at me in the eyes. "Trust me," he whispered. Our faces were so close our noses were almost touching. I shook my head again but he was wearing me down and he knew it. "Please," he pleaded blowing his warm breath in my face.

I closed my eyes feeling lightheaded. How did he do that? "Fine," I said hesitantly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards his bike. He handed me a black helmet and I weighed it in my hands.

"Don't worry Nina," Paul pleaded taking the helmet from me and placing it on my head. I sighed and followed Paul to his bike. It was a huge, black monster. My heart started to pound. Paul got on the bike and patted the tiny seat behind him.

"You're not wearing a helmet?" I asked. He snorted and I sat down reluctantly. Paul took my arms and put them around his waist.

"Hold on." The engine roared and I held on tighter. I closed my eyes and then we shot forward. A rush of adrenaline rushed through me as we went faster. I was tempted to open my eyes but I didn't. I buried my face in Paul's back and inhaled. Why did he have to smell so good? It just wasn't fair. I hadn't noticed we stopped until Paul touched my arm.

"Were here," he said. I could tell he was smiling from his voice. I hesitantly opened my eyes and realized he was telling the truth. "You can let go now," Paul laughed. I unwound my arms from Paul's waist and flexed my fingers. Paul helped me off and we walked toward the restaurant.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought," I admitted.

"I tried to tell you," Paul laughed again. We walked into the restaurant. It was a very romantic looking restaurant. It was dark except for the candle light. There was soft music playing and the aroma of fresh bread wafted toward us.

"How many?" a melodic voice asked. I turned and held in a gasp. The waiter had some serious good looks. He was pale but it looked good on him. He was muscular and had curly brown hair which he brushed out of his eyes. His eyes! They were blue wait no grey wait green maybe. It looked like they kept changing. I could tell Paul was looking at me expecting me to speak. I looked up into his eyes and I couldn't place the expression there. Jealousy maybe?

"Uhh…, actually we need a caterer for our prom at La Push High school," I stammered.

"Oh well in that case Linda can help you," he replied sweetly. He called to her and it was my turn to be jealous. Linda was absolutely flawless. Her hair hung in brown ringlets down to her waist. She had a pale complexion as well and she was slender. Yet she had amazing curves.

"Yes Will?" she asked in a beautiful voice. I felt out of place standing next to Paul, Linda and Will. They were all good looking and I was just me. Linda looked at me strangely and whispered something to Will. He looked shocked but he quickly controlled his expression smiling.

"Well I will take you Mr. Handsome and we can talk about catering," Linda whispered seductively running her finger up Paul's arm. I felt jealousy build up in me.

"What about Nina?" Paul asked looking at me.

"If you want to use our catering then she can help pick out the food," Will smiled his drool worthy smile. Paul followed Linda back and she winked at me before she closed the door. I felt jealous again but I quickly concealed it.

"So this is for prom?" Will asked.

"Yeah for La Push High school," I replied. "I have a flyer that has the date and other details," I said grabbing one from my purse.

"Alright let me take a look." Will jotted a few things down on a paper and looked up at me.

"So is that guy your date?" he asked. I laughed and he looked surprised maybe slightly relieved.

"No we just have to work together," I said. "I don't have a date," I said quietly.

"You don't have a date?" Will said sounding genuinely surprised. I shook my head. "I just thought someone as pretty as you would have a date," he shrugged smiling. Was Will flirting with me? I felt butterflies rise in my stomach.

"That's really sweet," I smiled. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. I gasped at how cold his hand was. He got out a sharpie and wrote something on my hand. I saw Paul walk out with Linda right on his heels. Paul looked angry.

"Looks like you have to leave so call me sometime," Will said quickly releasing my hand. He winked at me and turned to a costumer behind us.

"Bye Paul come back soon," Linda called after us as we headed out the door. I couldn't believe Will gave me his number. Maybe it was just because of the catering but I didn't think so.

"So how did it go with Linda?" I asked.

"Fine," Paul grumbled. He sounded really angry.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked confused. He ignored me and grabbed my hand.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to Will's phone number. I shrugged trying to play it cool. I had heard that Paul had a temper and I was not ready to find out.

"Just stuff," I replied not really wanting to tell him.

"Is that his number?" he asked pointing to the restaurant.

"Yes and why does it concern you?" I asked angry.

"I don't like him," he replied.

"I didn't ask for your opinion." I walked past him and grabbed the black helmet. Paul hopped on the bike and I followed suit. The ride back seemed shorter than before. It may have been partly because I wasn't as afraid or that I was thinking of Will. I kept my eyes closed again so I didn't realize when we reached our destination. I opened my eyes and was surprised we were at Julia's house.

"How did you know where I lived?" I asked suspiciously.

"I knew you lived at Julia's house and I know her dad," he shrugged. He still sounded angry but he had cooled down a bit.

"Thanks for dropping me off," I said feeling awkward.

"Your welcome," Paul smiled. He looked like he was thinking hard about something. "Can I give you a ride to school tomorrow?" he asked looking into my eyes searching. I nodded and he smiled widely.

"See you tomorrow Nina," Paul yelled hopping onto his bike. Before I could reply he was gone. I walked inside and called for Julia. She ran down the stairs and smiled.

"Did you ride home on the back of Paul's motorcycle?" she asked smiling.

"Yes," I replied pushing past her into the kitchen. I heard her squeal behind me.

"Oh my God you have to tell me everything!" she shrieked again.

"There's nothing to tell," I said sounding disappointed even to myself. I looked into the fridge and grabbed a coke.

"Then what's that?" she asked pointing to my hand. "Is that his number?"

"No it's a different guy's number?" I replied nonchalantly. She shrieked again.

"These guys are all over you Nina!" I rolled my eyes at her. "What are you doing different? New shampoo or perfume maybe? No I got it your wearing a push up bra!" I spit out the coke I had in my mouth.

"No Julia! I didn't do anything different I don't think," I replied puzzled. That night I dreamt of mysterious bikers and handsome waiters.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up to sun streaming in through my window. I moaned at the pounding headache that I had. I thought it might not be time to wake up yet because Julia always came to wake me up. I turned over and closed my eyes again.

"Hey don't go back to bed!" I heard a husky voice say. I shot up from bed to see Paul casually sitting in my desk chair with my journal. Before I could yell at him I looked down at what I was wearing. I was in a tank top that said I'd get sleazy for Harry Potter and black mini shorts. I flushed and saw Paul look at my shirt. He chuckled and I flushed clearly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked pulling my sheets over me. He shrugged looking around my room.

"Julia let me in," he replied. Julia of course I would give her a piece of my mind later. I shook my head and frowned.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

He shrugged again looking down. "Awhile," he stated. I noticed he was holding my journal. I quickly got out of bed and grabbed it from him.

"What are you doing with this?" I asked angrily.

"I needed something to do while you slept. Those stories are pretty good for sappy romances. I did enjoy hearing you talk in your sleep it was priceless," he laughed. My heart stopped for an instance.

"I don't talk in my sleep," I stated coldly.

"Yes you do and you said my name," he said smiling smugly pointing to himself. He noticed my horrified expression. "Don't worry though it's okay if you think I'm attractive."

"I never said that," I whispered.

"Sure you didn't. Anyway the feeling is mutual," I looked at him and waited for him to laugh but he didn't. "Especially when you're wearing a shirt that says I'd get sleazy for Harry Potter," he chuckled. I slapped his arm lightly and pushed him out the door.

"I have to get dressed wait downstairs," I said. He pouted for a minute but slowly walked downstairs. I showered quickly thinking if what Paul said was really true. Did he really think I was attractive? That would be beyond weird. I put on a pink button down shirt that had a white tank top underneath. I wore my black skinny jeans with my pink flats. When I was in the middle of applying makeup there was a knock on the door.

"Are you almost done? You take forever to get ready," Paul shouted through the door. I sighed and opened the door.

"I'm ready now. You didn't have to drive me Paul," I said grabbing a granola bar.

"I know but I wanted to and it's no big deal," Paul said smiling. He held the door open for me as we walked outside and I thanked him. I wasn't thrilled I had to ride the death machine again. Paul handed me the helmet and we were off. This time I kept my eyes open and I watched Paul's muscles flex as he turned.

When we reached school I felt the gaze of many curious students. Paul helped me off and he grabbed my hand. I was surprised at first but I let him. The rest of the week went by much the same. Paul would wake me up every morning and we would go on his bike to school. He held my hand all the time but I didn't mind because his hand was really warm. Paul and I put up posters and flyers around the school. We were trying to think of a fun fundraiser we could do. But then Friday came and I had to go back to Seattle for the weekend.

Paul seemed sad when I told him I couldn't work on prom over the weekend. Julia drove me up to Seattle talking my ear off about Paul.

"So has Paul asked you out yet?" Julia asked.

"No and he's not going to," I replied.

"Why not Nina?"

"Duh he's like a hott, motorcycle driving senior and I'm just me," I shrugged.

'What do you mean just you Nina?" Julia asked looking at me.

"Can we not talk about it," I pleaded. Julia rolled her eyes and continued to ask me about Paul. When we reached my father's apartment I felt a wave of gloom overshadow me. I clutched my bag and thanked Julia for the ride. I walked up the fire escape because the front door was locked. The paint on the building was chipping and many windows were broken. I hated it here the only reason I came back was because of my father. He needed me and I loved him no matter what stupid things he did.

I climbed into the window and landed in my bedroom. My room was only slightly bigger than a closet. I sighed and set down my stuff walking into the hallway. I walked into my dad's room and saw him sleeping. He had sweat rolling down his face and he was mumbling. He was working off a high. I sighed and opened his window letting in some fresh air. I got him some water and some pain killers setting them on his bedside table.

I walked into my room and opened my window as well. I grabbed my journal and began to write. I started to feel self-conscience because I could of sworn I someone was watching me.

The next morning I woke up to my dad yelling. I quickly shot out of bed and ran to his room. He was clutching his head and rocking back and forth.

"Dad you need to calm down," I yelled. He looked at me with his eyes glazed over. Then he collapsed on the bed. I wasn't alarmed this happened often when he was going through withdrawal. I spent the rest of the day doing homework while I watched my father. When I went to prepare dinner I realized there was nothing to eat.

I grabbed some money making sure dad was alright and headed out the door. It was getting darker out so I hurried to the small grocery store. I walked in and heard the chime go off above the door. I got eggs, milk and some instant mac and cheese. I paid for my things and quickly walked out. It was dark now and was getting colder. My teeth started to chatter as I walked home.

I kept walking until I heard voices behind me. I turned to see three large men following me. My heart started pounding as I quickened my pace. One of them whistled and I started fast walking.

"Where are you going sweetie?" I heard a deep voice bellow behind me. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears as I started to run. The men started laughing and ran after me. I saw a shop door open ahead and I ran to it. I couldn't quite tell who the person was but I linked arms with them.

"I'm so glad you're here," I said putting a fake smile on and looking behind me. The men had stopped and were yelling crude comments. I quickly pecked the person on the lips and pulled them along with me. I pulled him around the corner and let go of them. "I'm sorry about that but those men were following me," I said looking up for the first time. It was Paul. Of course it was Paul just my luck. I tried to swallow back my scared tears.

"Nina are you alright?" Paul asked grabbing my hands. I tried to smile but a sob broke through my lips. Paul grabbed me into his arms and held me tight. I kept sobbing and I felt Paul rubbing circles on my back. "Nina honey we need to get you inside so you don't get sick," Paul whispered. I nodded and tried to control my tears. I pulled out of Paul's embrace which made me want to cry harder. I led Paul into the direction of the apartment.

When we walked in my father was asleep at the kitchen table with a beer in his hand. I put down the grocery bag and Paul pulled me to the couch.

"Did they hurt you?" Paul asked wiping tears from under my eyes. I shook my head not trusting myself to speak. I leaned my head against him and began to cry again. I was embarrassed but I couldn't control myself. I felt like everything that had happened to me came crashing down suffocating me. My mother's death, my father's drug addiction, me having to provide for him and finally tonight they all left there marks. I just didn't want to deal with it anymore. I cried for what felt like hours. I had never cried that hard in my life. Once the tears started flowing I just couldn't stop.

It would have been so much worse without Paul. I was in his arms the entire time and he didn't say a word. He stroked my hair and rubbed my back occasionally but other than that he was silent. When I finally calmed down and stopped shaking my stomach growled. I had totally forgotten about dinner. Wordlessly Paul shifted me from his lap and onto the couch. The loss of contact put another lump in my throat. Tears started rolling down my cheeks again and I wiped them away embarrassed.

Paul grabbed a blanket from behind me and gently laid it on top of me. He then walked out into the tiny kitchen. Tears kept coming again and I huddled farther into my blanket. I started to doze off when I felt a warm hand on my cheek.

"Nina you should eat something," Paul said holding up a bowl of mac-n-cheese. He sat down next to me and placed the bowl in my lap. I ate it slowly while Paul watched my every move. When I was down I shakily set the dish on the table. I leaned back into Paul and sighed trying to work up the nerve to speak.

"Thanks for helping me tonight I really needed the comfort," I croaked my voice cracking twice. Paul put his arms around me and pulled me closer so we were laying down on the couch.

"You're welcome," Paul whispered. My eyes started to droop and I yawned hugely.

'You should try to sleep," Paul whispered his face pressed against my ear. I shook my head and tried to stand up.

"What about my dad?" I asked. Paul pulled me back to the couch and wrapped the blanket around me.

"I took care of it. He's in bed and sleeping like a baby," Paul chuckled lightly. His voice was soft and lulling me to sleep.

"Sleep Nina," Paul whispered his warm breath blowing on my face. I sighed in contentment snuggling into his chest. My eyes closed slowly as I listened to Paul's steady breathing. .

The last thing I heard was the sound of Paul's soft, comforting voice. "Sleep Nina and dream about me."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys!

I know I said I will update if you review and I will soon. But… I'm only going to post one more chapter for awhile. This is because I want to work on finishing my other story Full Moon. If you want read and review Full Moon. I have the most reviews for that which probably means it's my best story. So I'm sorry I'm having major writers block. So thanks for being supportive!

Sunnygirl40 ;)


End file.
